


Confronting Reylo

by Phillipe363



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Anti Rey/Kylo, Drama, Family, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friendship, Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, POV Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After having seen what Rey got up to with Kylo Renn by Force visions, Finn confronts his supposed friend over it and wonders how she could her back on all of them like that for a monster.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Confronting Reylo

**Hello readers**

**While TFA was not the best film, well better than its sequels though that is not a high bar, one of the most enjoyable things was John Boyega who plays Finn, and Daisy Ridley who plays Rey on their relationship.**

**Actors have chemistry for sure, the friendship was real for caring about each other and it was healthy with the possibility for more. The pairing could have been the sequel films Luke Skywalker/Mara Jade, and I was on board.**

**Only then came The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker were pandering to the toxic Rey/Kylo Ren pairing or its deranged fans, along with zero plans sunk the sequel films.**

**Kylo Ren even after TFA where he had mind raped Rey for starters only had the people of this toxic ship think they should go together due to various reasons.**

**Sadly, Rian Johnson and Kathleen Kennedy, among others, quadrupled down on it come The Last Jedi where Rey became a swooning fangirl over Kylo all to force this stupid romance. Then in The Rise of Skywalker film had the stupid Rey/Kylo kiss. I do not care about Ben going back to a good guy, it shouldn't have happened.**

**The pairing is the most toxic unhealthy mess I've seen, with Barry Allen/Iris West over on Flash TV show being the second.**

* * *

Breakroom on a Resistance Base

"What is been your problem with me recently? You won't even look straight at me" Rey says.

"Because I've seen what you were, what you did, and I've never been more disgusted in my life that you could throw away everything I thought you were," Finn says.

Confused "What are you even talking about?" Rey asks.

"I'm force-sensitive Rey, untrained but still able to see visions of the past. I saw Kylo and you" Finn answers.

"Oh… I don't get your problem with it and just stay out of my life" Rey says annoyed.

Shaking his head then glaring at her "Kylo mind raped you, Rey, killed Han Solo, hunted us down, only wanted you for your power and as a sex object. Took part in blowing up the Hosnian system with Starkiller. Only supposedly gets better for no longer going on an evil path, yet despite everything, you kissed him? Actually, have romantic feelings for him? What about your actual friends like me I was the one who went after you, who stayed to fight the First Order for you. Han who gave you a chance or Leia who accepted you into helping. The people are your friends, and you turned your back on all of us just because you think Kylo was some poor damaged soul or his good looks" Finn replies snapping "You make me sicker than the Hutts."

As Rey looks on in shock Finn walks out of the room letting the door close behind.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**One major thing I had Finn point out is they had to make Rey into a completely new character come The Last Jedi/Rise of Skywalker who turned her back on all her friends, just to force a toxic, degrading, and massively abusive relationship.**

**Frankly, I wish Hollywood would pay attention to this little show Last Man Standing for like Mike Baxter/Vanessa or Mandy Baxter/Kyle Anderson are two of the healthiest relationships I've seen.**

**Until next time**


End file.
